Cere Junda
Summary Cere Junda was a human female Jedi who was trained by Jedi Master Eno Cordova. After she became a Knight, she took on a Padawan of her own named Trilla Suduri. However, after the passage of the infamous Order 66 and commencing of the Jedi Purge, she and Trilla would both end up captured and mercilessly tortured by the Galactic Empire. Trilla would fall to the Dark Side and become the Second Sister Inquisitor, an event which would drive Cere to use the Dark Side and escape in desperation. She would later on sever her Force connection out of guilt. But she did take on the fugitive Jedi Cal Kestis under her wing and attempt to revive the Jedi Order using a holocron - left behind by her old master - containing a list of Force sensitive children across the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C | 9-B physically. 9-A with blaster Name: Cere Junda Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: At least mid to late 40s (Would have been in her late teens to early 20s as of the Dark Temple series. Should, therefore, be at least in her mid to late 40s as of Fallen Order) Classification: Human, Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Force augmentation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Energy Absorption (via the Tutaminis/Force-Deflection ability), Forcefield Creation, Masterful hand to hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Masterful with swords, staffs, firearms), Stealth Mastery (Skilled at stealth and infiltration, as witnessed during her missions to Ontotho and Fortress Inquisitorius), Hacking (Master slicer), Capable leader and tactician Attack Potency: Town level+ (Was a Padwan in her late teens to early 20s at this point. Should scale to the likes of Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus, who wasn’t as far along in his training as of Order 66). Can cut characters with durability on the level of the AT-AT walker with her lightsaber | Large Town level (When tapping into the Dark Side, she actually managed to pressure Darth Vader for several seconds, even impressing the Dark Lord. Via scaling from her own defensive power when tapping into the Light Side) | Wall level physically (Should not be weaker than ARC Troopers and Dathomirian Nightsisters who can overpower BX-series droid commandos). Small Building level with a blaster (Her DL-18 is a heavy blaster pistol) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Force Speed. Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be able to keep up with the likes of Kanan Jarrus and the likes of Padawan Ahsoka Tano) | Subsonic movement speed with Force Speed. Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Superior to Cal Kestis and the Second Sister, who can move at such speeds that they are a blur. Reacted to and blocked multiple strikes from Darth Vader, even putting up a Force Barrier in time to block one of his lightsaber strikes) | At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Should not be any less powerful than Kanan Jarrus or Ezra Bridger, who lifted the Lothal Jedi temple together) Striking Strength: Town Class+ with Force amplification | Large Town Class with Force amplification | Wall Class (Should be stronger than child Kanan, who kicked Janus Kasmir into a boulder with enough force to put cracks in it and send shards of stone flying out) Durability: Wall level naturally. Town level+ with Force amplification (Scaling from Kanan Jarrus) | Wall level naturally. Large Town level with Force amplification (Put up a Force Barrier which blocked multiple lightsaber strikes from Darth Vader. It should be noted that lightsabers in the hands of even a Padawan level Jedi can cut through the armour plating of an AT-AT walker) | Wall level (Should not be any less durable than ARC Troopers) Stamina: Very High. As a fully trained Jedi, Cere’s stamina should be at Superhuman levels. Her stamina should be around the level of that of Ahsoka Tano. Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Dozens of metres with telekinesis. Interplanetary to Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Should be at least comparable or superior to in-training Padawans who can sense Force presences across a planet and planetary systems, as well as Post New Hope Luke Skywalker could sense enemies from multiple light-years away). 120 metres with DL-18 blaster pistol. Standard Equipment: Her green lightsaber (formerly), DL-18 blaster pistol, Second Sister’s double-bladed spinning lightsaber (commandeered). Intelligence: High. Cere was headstrong, reckless, naive as a Padawan. However, since her knighthood and the after the ordeals she has been through, she has matured into a fine teacher and wise leader. She is a capable tactician, a master of stealth, and a highly skilled and dangerous combatant overall. She is a masterful hacker and communications expert. She has also crafted various codes to mask the true identity of starships and get them through Imperial Navy blockades. Weaknesses: Headstrong, reckless, naive as a Padawan. As of the Imperial Era, she struggles with PTSD following Order 66 and her torture at the Fortress Inquisitorius. She also struggles with her connection to the Dark Side of the Force, which can consume her when she is angered enough. Key: Padawan | Knight | Force connection severed Gallery Cere Junda 02.jpg|Cere as a Padawan with her original green lightsaber. Cere Junda 03.jpg|Cere in her Jedi Knight robes. Cere Junda 04.png|Cere wielding the Second Sister’s double-bladed spinning lightsaber. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults